A Year With the Jonas Brothers
by My Personal Angel
Summary: Katie M., an aspiring rising star, gets the chance of a her career. She gets to go on a year-long tour with the Jonas Brothers! What will this turn out to be? Katie/Joe, Nick/?, Kevin/OC Mystery guest coming soon!
1. Prologue

1**AU: This story takes place in 2009. That means that Nick is 16, Joe is 19, and Kevin is 21. Katie is 17, and Julie is 21.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, Katie, Julie, and my songs.**

**Prologue: Chance of a Lifetime**

**Katie POV**

I sighed happily and fell back on my bed, thinking about the last four months. I still couldn't believe it, even now. I had been discovered by my neighbor's agent, who claimed I had potential. She had taken me in to the recording studio downtown, where I recorded my first single. It was so amazing to finally record that song officially; I had written it myself a few years ago. I had just finished recording another song; my agent said that if I recorded at least one or two more songs, I would be able to make my first CD.

Speaking of my agent, my cell phone started to sing "_Pocketful of Sunshine_" by Natasha Bedingfield. Yes, it was a corny ringtone, but I liked Natasha Bedingfield, and I was so self-centered as to use one of my own songs. I sat up and flipped out my special purple Razor, checking the screen. Seeing the name flashing on the screen, I smiled and answered, "Hey, Missy. What's the news?" Missy Stevens was my agent, and a great friend of mine.

"Kates, guess what?" Missy shrieked excitedly. She was really hyper when she had good news. "I was able to get you a spot as an opening act! Who you're opening for is a surprise, though." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I hope it's a _good _surprise. I'm not opening for a crappy boy band, am I?" I cringed at the thought. There were some boy bands, like Lifehouse, Switchfoot, and Greenday, that I would be happy to open for. There were some like the Backstreet Boys and My Chemical Romance that I just wouldn't open for. I'm sorry if you like them, but I'm just not a big fan.

Missy chuckled, and said, "Depends on the perspective, I guess. Anyway, come down to the office so I can get your signature on the contract. This tour is going to be a year long, so we need extra permission for this." I couldn't believe my ears. My first tour would last _a whole year_? When would I get to go home? I really hoped I would like the band if we were to spend one freakin' year together.

"I'll be down in a few." I said, quickly hanging up and running down the stairs. I quickly waved to my cousin, Julie, who was home for the holidays. Mom and dad were out running errands, so Julie was the only one in the house besides me. My parents had adopted Julie when she was four years old after her own parents died. I didn't even know we weren't directly related until I was six. Julie held up her hands to stop me.

"Whoa there, Katelyn. Where do you think you're going?" She asked in her 'I'm the boss right now, so you better answer me' voice. Rolling my eyes, I said, "Chill, Jewls, I have to see Missy. She's got some important news involving my first tour."

Julie's eyes widened and she clapped in excitement. "I knew you would travel soon! I saw it in the stars a few nights ago." I rolled my eyes again. Julie was always saying weird things like that. It wasn't odd of her to say things and they would later come true. Sometimes, it was downright freaky. Like how she predicted that I would get discovered after I turned 17. And how she predicted that I would catch the chicken pox when I was 7.

"Can I come along with you? You know you wanna bring me." She asked, doing her infamous puppy-dog pout. No one could deny Julie with _that_ face, especially me.

Sighing, I said, "Yes, you can come, but please don't do anything like you did last time." I shuddered as I thought of the whole bathroom at the office flooded-that was when it had carpet. Don't ask me.

"Oh, you are such a worry-wart. I call driving!" Julie said, rushing out the door with her keys in hand.

Rolling my eyes, I followed, climbing into Julie's light blue Porsche. In a matter of ten minutes, we arrived at Missy's office, which was only a couple blocks away from our house. Living in L.A. was like that.

I nearly broke off the doors in my haste to get to Missy's office, Julie trying to keep up. I knocked on Missy's door before pulling it open. Missy's blonde head popped up and a brilliant smile graced her face. "Hey, Kates. I knew you wouldn't take long."

Missy came up and hugged me tightly before turning to Julie who had just barged into the room. Missy pointed her finger mock-threateningly at my cousin and said, "You! Stay away from any source of liquid, please." Julie raised her hands up in surrender before I asked, "So, who am I performing with?"

Missy quickly handed over the contract, which I quickly read through. Once I was down reading, my eyes were as round as tennis balls. "I'm opening for the _**Jonas Brothers**_?"

Missy clapped her hands and shrieked, "Yes! I had to pull a few strings and the like, but I finally landed you the spot! Isn't that great?"

I was stunned. I mean, the Jonas Brothers? They were the hottest boy band in America, if not the world by now. And _I _got to open for them? That was insane. It was the chance of the lifetime.

Looking up, I saw a look of concern spread across Missy's face. To put her inhibitions to rest, I ran up and hugged her. "Thank you _so _much, Missy! You are the best!"

Laughing, Missy said, "Thanks. One thing, though." I looked at her with a puzzled expression on my face. "What?"

Giving my shoulder a soft punch, she said, "Remember to get me their autographs, okay? My niece loves them to pieces, and if she knew you were basically living with them for a year and didn't get her their autographs, she'd freak."

Chuckling, I nodded my approval. A couple minutes later, I had signed the contract. This was going to be one memorable year.

xoxoxox

**Okay, so that was your first chapter. I don't have a beta, so I hope it's good. Please review, but no flames please. I'll post the next chapter after I get a few reviews.**

**My Personal Angel**


	2. Goodbye and Hello

**AU: Okay, I've had this chapter written and ready even before I published the prologue. So, without further ado, Chapter 1!**

**By the way, they're in late December, a week from New Year's. I hope that clears everything up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own own anything except the plot, Katie, Julie, and my songs.**

**Chapter 1**

**You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello**

**Katie POV**

"I can't believe you're leaving for a whole year!" exclaimed my neighbor, shaking her head sadly. "I'm going to miss you so much! And my little sister is going to miss your piggy back rides."

I laughed and gave her a hug. After all, she _had _been the person who helped me get a contract with Hollywood Records.

"You're going to be joining us in June, you know."

She shrugged and said, "That's still six months away! But, at least I'll be able to give the boys a surprise. We haven't seen each other for a while."

I shrugged. "True. I'm so gonna miss you!" We hugged each other tightly, before someone called for me. Sighing, I hugged her again and waved goodbye before I climbed into the waiting tour bus.

"Take care of Kota for me while I'm gone, okay?" I called out the window. Lakota was the name of my three-year-old collie. My neighbor laughed, and yelled, "Of course I will! See ya in June!"

"See ya!" I waved one last time as she shrank into the distance. It was hard to say goodbye, even if it was only for six months.

* * *

I was so excited and utterly and completely nervous at the same time. I mean, who _wouldn't _when they would be meeting the Jonas Brothers? I looked out the window of the tour bus as we stopped in the parking lot, sighing quietly. I looked over at Julie, who had decided to drag herself on the year-long tour.

Tory, our bus driver, turned around and said, "We're here, girls. Time to meet the brothers." Julie rolled her eyes and stood up, making her way to the door. She stopped and looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked, confused by her stare.

Shaking her head, Julie said, "I would have thought you would be freaking out by now."

"I _am _freaking out. On the inside." I winked and stepped off the bus. Chuckling, Julie followed slowly.

I looked around until I saw another bus across the lot. Standing outside were four guys; one was black, taller than the rest, with a bald head and sunglasses. He wore a plain white T-shirt and jeans, and was absorbed in talking to his companions. The three others were pretending to listen, nodding every so often. I recognized them immediately-the Jonas Brothers.

It didn't look like they noticed us, so I walked up to them until I stood about five feet away and waved. They still didn't seem to notice, so I cleared my throat as loudly as possible. All four of them jumped and looked at me. Blushing, I waved and said, "Hey."

The big guy actually smiled at me, and said, "Boys, meet you opening act."

**Joe POV**

We had been standing in the lot listening to Damien prattle on and on about the tour that we already knew everything about for the last ten minutes. If we all didn't love Damien like he was our own flesh and blood, we would have told him to shut up a long time ago. Seriously, the guy talks too much for his own good.

Suddenly, we all heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see a pretty brunette blush a light shade of rose pink. Her long hair was pulled into a messy side ponytail, with a few strands falling into her oddly dark hazel eyes. A pair of white Chanel sunglasses were perched precariously on her head. She was dressed casually in a green Hollister cami tanktop with a white long sleeve undershirt, along with skinny jeans. On her feet were an awesome pair of black Vans.

After taking inventory of her clothing, I looked back at her face. She greeted us meekly, as if she were a little shy to speak. I was so stunned at her good looks that I almost missed when Damien said, "Boys, meet you opening act." So _this _was Katie M.? She's not what I expected a.k.a. blonde airhead with attitude issues and total clingyness. Maybe I'll actually enjoy a year with this girl.

I stuck out a fist, and said, "I'm Joe, but most people around here call me Danger." I smiled and winked. She blushed, but pounded my fist. "I'm Katie, but most people call me Secrets."

I raised a brow and asked, "Why do they call you that?"

"You'll just have to find out." She smiled and winked. I laughed quietly-I wasn't going to be the only flirt on this trip, I guess. After Katie was introduced to Kevin and Nick, I asked, "So, have you heard any of our music before now?"

Katie smiled and said, "I might know a few songs…"

Suddenly, a new voice came from behind Katie. "Are you kidding me? You sing them _all the time._ I couldn't get to sleep last night because you kept singing _Take a Breath _and _Hollywood_." A taller woman who looked about 21 came up to stand next to Katie. She waved, and said, "I'm Julie, Katie's cousin-slash-adopted-sister. I'm accompanying her for the year."

Katie rolled her eyes and nodded. "Don't be offended if she has a bad attitude. She's always like that."

Julie raised an eyebrow. "Do you _want _me to tell them what is hanging above your bed?"

Me, being an inquisitive person, asked, "What _do _you have hanging above your bed?"

Katie turned to her cousin-slash-adoptive-sister with pleading eyes, but Julie was not about to show mercy. "Oh, just a humongous poster of you three with tons and tons of hearts all around you. It's actually kinda cute in the annoying fan girl type of way." Katie smacked her forehead and looked like she wanted to die.

All three of us laughed, which only made Katie even more embarrassed. Her cheeks were a bright red, and I could tell she was burning up. I put a comforting arm around her and said, "Don't worry, we get that all the time. I'm just flattered that we have such a gorgeous fan." I could see Kevin and Nick rolling their eyes out of the corner of my eyes, but I didn't really care.

Katie smiled and hugged my side. "Thanks. You're not that bad looking yourself." It was my turn to smile. I looked up to see Damien motioning toward the bus. I sighed and said, "It's probably time to hit the road. We have a week to get to NYC for New Year's. We'll be stopping in Texas for today. We'll move on to Missouri tomorrow. Right now, we have to go. See you in Houston, Katie!" We all waved goodbye and climbed onto the bus. I looked over my shoulder to see Katie waving goodbye and start heading toward her own bus with Julie right beside her. I sighed and turned around to see my brothers standing right in front of me, giving me a 'look'.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded by their expressions.

Nick rolled his eyes and said, "Joe, you were totally flirting with Katie back there."

Kevin nodded his agreement. "We can tell you like her. I mean, you had this ridiculously goofy smile plastered on your face."

I crossed my arms. "You're one to talk, I saw you eyeing Julie as well."

Kevin blushed, making Nick and me laugh. "Dude, you actually _blushed._ It's been a long time since that happened." Nick chuckled.

"Well, you have to admit, she's kinda pretty." Kevin said, another blush coming to his face.

"And she's exactly your age. That's added bonus points right there." I said.

"True. Now, back to you and Katie. What do you think about her, Kev?" Nick asked.

Kevin thought for a moment, then said, "She seems nice enough, kind shy, and looks very mature. Sort of like you in some ways, Nick. She also seems a little like you, Joe, with the way she flirted. And it seems like she has a passion for music. And she's a fan. Can't say no to a fan."

"I think she's nice enough-she's not one of those fake chicks who do it for guys and money. She seems to really like what she does, and she's pretty hot." Nick added.

I smiled. Obviously, she had my brothers' votes. She definitely had my vote. I think Damien even likes her. Now, I just wondered if she liked us.

xoxoxoxoxo

**Okay, so that was the first official chapter. Since I still don't have a beta, I hope this was alright. Since I've never been to Houston in my life, I need some suggestions on something they can all do together. Please PM me any ideas! They are needed really badly. Also, please be sure to vote on the poll.**

**Now please, REVIEW!! And I'll give you a virtual high-5. You know you want a high-5, so REVIEW!! Thank you.**

**My Personal Angel**


End file.
